


Dirk Strider In Derse

by trinitykitteh



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinitykitteh/pseuds/trinitykitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw that you really like the Alphas so I hope you like this!!<br/>tumblr is diickspriite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirk Strider In Derse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowerwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwonder/gifts).




End file.
